


La spirale des souvenirs

by Nelja



Category: La Horde du Contrevent - Alain Damasio
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Memories, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sov se concentre sur ce qui lui reste. Post-canon, spoilers sur tout le livre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La spirale des souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour un concours de fanfictions que je n'ai pas gagné, il est temps de reposter mon texte ailleurs !

) Je ne suis toujours pas parvenu à me persuader de la réalité de ce monde. Même si mon corps n'agonise pas en Extrême-Amont, transporté par un chrone dans cette ultime illusion, qui pourra me convaincre que cette ville est mon Aberlaas, et non pas le début d'un autre monde faisant partie d'une suite infinie, tous différents ? Ils pourraient être pires ou meilleurs, mais tout ici me laisse une impression d'irréalité. Le racleur qui m'a recueilli, Miki, m'a le lendemain renvoyé de chez lui avec méfiance, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie, sans même m'offrir de l'eau. J'ai dû aller en mendier dans une autre maison ; cet acte qui semblait naturel avec la Horde m'a couvert de honte maintenant que ma quête est pour moi seul. Cela n'a aucun sens : si l'Extrême-Amont existait, s'il était une merveille, quel bien cela leur ferait-il ? Aucun, autant que d'apprendre que si ce monde est le mien, ils pourraient en être les humains les plus proches, ceux qui peuvent presque le voir en levant les yeux.

Personne à Aberlaas ne pourrait me convaincre dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Les souvenirs que j'ai de mon maître ont sucombé à l'érosion du temps, probablement aussi son corps et son vif. Les seules personnes dans mon monde qui pourraient me convaincre de sa réalité sont à Camp Bòban : Aoi, Alme, Silamphre, mon père s'il est encore en vie. Pardonne-moi, Oroshi, que je sens palpiter en moi. Tu m'as offert une quête noble et terrible, qui seule peut rivaliser avec l'importance que l'on prêtait à notre recherche de l'Extrême-Amont et de la neuvième forme. Je ne l'abandonne pas, mais elle ne me suffit pas pour l'instant. Je pars pour l'amont, une seconde fois, non pour perdre des Hordiers mais pour les retrouver.

 

@ Mots mémoires mots sans souffle humain humains. marmot mort mots. mère manque, morte mère, mangée mère, mangé souffle. Sauver souffle, souffle sov, manger mots humains mémoire.

 

) J'ai retrouvé Barouf, mon enfant auquel j'ai donné un nom unique sans le vouloir. Il me suivait et je l'ai attendu. Il reste le seul ici qui porte avec moi l'empreinte de la Horde, celui à qui je suis lié le plus fort - un souffle de vent. Il a pris la forme d'un humain, non plus d'un bébé, mais d'un petit enfant aux boucles châtain. Avec sur son visage adopté les marques d'un grand effort, peut-être pour trouver les mots, peut-être pour ne pas redevenir air que je ne comprendrais pas, il m'a dit, je ne l'oublierai jamais, il m'a soufflé « Pas... le... laisser... mourir... ».

Je l'étreignis, ému jusqu'aux larmes par ces paroles, par l'humanité et l'amour qu'elles contenaient. Même quand il redevint boule de vent, je ne le lâchai pas, confiant dans ce que j'avais compris de ses mots, risquant mon vif dans cet espoir de compréhension. Sa peau vibrait d'un rythme doux, et je les vis s'effiler dans l'air, les glyphes. « Pas le laisser mourir. » dis-je à haute voix. « Pas me laisser mourir. Je t'aime. » Un frisson nouveau passa en moi ; était-ce pur amour, ou résonance avec les glyphes, je l'ignore. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait me permettre de les comprendre, comme Oroshi l'avait deviné, c'était mon enfant qui parlerait les deux langues pour moi.

L'autour nous rejoignit peu après. Ainsi, lui aussi avait pu descendre la falaise sans démériter malgré les trombes. Je repensai à Coriolis, dont il n'avait pas rattrapé le vif. Contrairement à Pietro, elle n'avait pas plongé vers la mort mais vers l'inconnu, vivante et gaie sans doute tout au long de sa chute - mais peut-être morte à l'arrivée, des heures après, quand tous avaient cessé de l'attendre. A combien de kilomètres au nord ? Je ne pouvais pas la chercher, en partie par lâcheté, par crainte de rencontrer les racleurs qui avaient trouvé son cadavre.

L'autour me permit de manger sur la route d'Aberlaas. Je pus rejoindre le port, et même trouver des navires Fréoles en partance pour l'Amont - la seule direction possible, même si aucun n'allait jusqu'à Camp Bòban. Mais, sans monnaie ni embarcation, visiblement pas un Fréole moi-même, je n'avais rien à leur offrir. Révéler mon identité n'était pas une option ; je n'avais pas réalisé jusque-là à quel point j'avais perdu confiance en l'Hordre. Les Aerudits savaient pour les neuf formes, ils savaient pour l'Extrême-Amont, souhaiteraient-ils qu'un Hordier vivant l'annonce ? Voudraient-ils que je rentre en leur silence ? Déjà la défiance me prenait aux tripes, j'imaginai d'anciens Hordiers de la 31e ayant suivi le même chemin que moi, aujourd'hui Hordonnateurs, des hommes de la trempe de Te Jerkka, souhaitant voir les générations suivantes forgées par les furvents et les deuils. J'imaginai alternativement mon retour marquant l'envoi de la 35e Horde, et la Poursuite à ses trousses - cette Horde inachevée et inassouvie, une des incarnations de la neuvième forme dans le réel, qui m'aurait peut-être recruté, recrutué, si Antòn Berkamp avait vécu. J'imaginai une tentative - un échec, je le savais déjà - pour convaincre l'enfant d'Aoi, et peut-être celui de Callirhoé, de quitter la quête de leur vie, de me suivre plutôt pour retrouver leurs familles. Je me les rappelais, dans les bras de leurs mères si frêles et si courageuses, puis apprenant à marcher par zéfirine, à contrer un slamino dans le Pack, avant qu'on les emmène. D'une chose j'étais certain : jamais l'Hordre ne me laisserait mon enfant, s'il apprenait sa nature.

Je dormis dans un camp d'orpailleurs ce soir. Sans arrière-pensée, je leur indiquai quelques erreurs, quelques astuces, et ils m'accueillirent comme un des leurs, sans questions sur moi ou sur l'enfant au visage dissimulé que je portais dans mes bras. Malgré mon sentiment persistant d'irréalité, j'éprouvai pour eux une fraternité diffuse, mêlée de reconnaissance et de compassion. Ils racontèrent des histoires auprès du feu - des histoires simples, des légendes, des romances. Je ne pus me résoudre à participer. Je m'endormis dans leur camp, abrité du vent par une simple bâche.

 

\- La vie est dure le vent est dur combien de temps ce poignet me fera-t-il mal ?  
\- Si maman pouvait revenir, elle sentait si bon...  
\- J'ai faim. J'ai pourtant mangé ce soir. Je n'ai jamais l'impression de manger assez.  
\- J'ai rêvé que mon filet me rapportait des oiseaux d'or.

 

@ Mangé leurs souvenirs ; appris qu'on ne mange pas les souvenirs. Assimilé leur humanité ; appris différences des humain. Suis allé sonder Sov.

Sov est père. Ressemble aux souvenirs suaves de pères. Rejeté autres rudes âpres raclées rejet. Laissé ces souvenirs seuls lâchés.

 

) Barouf m'attendait à mon réveil, sous la forme d'une petite fille. Je fus encore étreint d'un sentiment d'amour violent devant ses efforts pour m'approcher, mêlé d'une crainte de ne jamais la comprendre.

\- Sov, es-tu père ? demanda-t-elle.

Dans l'état d'émotion où j'étais, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. J'acquiesçai muettement.

\- Un de tes pères, dus-je corriger. Je ne souhaitais pas effacer le souvenir de Caracole, si nous pouvions communiquer maintenant, pas plus que celui d'Oroshi.

Elle se troubla, je le sus non par une expression de visage mais par un flou dans ses contours, dans le corps qu'elle avait adopté.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel, me corrigeai-je, mais c'est le cas pour toi. Cela te semble-t-il étrange ?

Cela m'avait semblé la plus grande des étrangetés, terrifiante et révoltante, et je ne m'y étais fait qu'en rencontrant bien plus terrible encore. Mais comment un enfant qui venait de naître ou presque, à qui je n'avais jamais transmis mon idée floue d'un monde ordinaire, comment pouvait-il en être affecté ?

\- Mangé leurs souvenirs. Appris les bras et les lèvres. Mangé les mots pour l'amour et le besoin.

\- Veux-tu dire, demandai-je, que ce que tu apprends, d'autres l'oublient ?

Elle acquiesça. Mon effroi devant le vide, l'inconnu, m'écoeura. Mon premier reflexe fut de lui adresser un ordre, un conseil, une prière, sur le façon de faire, avant de réaliser que je l'ignorais moi-même. Miki m'avait oublié, mais il n'avait pas semblé blessé.

\- As-tu déjà pris tous les souvenirs de quelqu'un ? demandai-je.

\- Non. Si saisir trop, absorbé, supprimé.

Je pouvais comprendre cela. Mes souvenirs, ceux de ma formation, ceux de la Horde surtout, étaient une partie de moi si importante que quiconque les aurait possédés serait devenu mon reflet. Mon enfant pouvait vivre d'autre chose que les vifs, et j'en étais heureux. Toutes les recommandations que je pouvais imaginer me semblaient fades, discutables - ne prends pas de souvenirs importants, mais si tes souvenirs te construisent dois-tu prendre ceux d'êtres nobles et exceptionnels ? Sont-ils ceux qui méritent le moins d'en être privés, ou au contraire ceux qui les reconstruiront sans effort ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda mon enfant.

\- Sov Sevcenko Strochnis, survivant de la 34e Horde, répondis-je presque sans réfléchir.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Je repensai, absurdement, à la légende des trois voeux en Extrême-Amont.

\- Je veux te comprendre, dis-je, en lui souriant, et il me sembla que ce souhait était partagé, et acessible. Je voudrais rentrer à Camp Bòban et y retrouver mes compagnons qui ont rebroussé chemin.

Je pensai à la quête d'Oroshi, et c'est peut-être ce que je souhaitais le plus, pouvoir les ramener, mais je n'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque d'autre qu'elle, et je n'étais pas prêt à l'exprimer devant un être vivant, fût-il mon enfant.

\- Là où vont les navires ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Monter dans un navire, dit-elle en me prenant par la main.

\- Ils nous en empêcheront. Je n'ai rien à leur offrir en échange. Nous venons de mondes différents ; ce que j'ai, ce que je suis, ce que je sais ne vaut rien pour eux.

Malgré cela, je la suivis jusqu'au port, mes indécisions incapables de résister devant sa certitude, sa solennité et son amour d'enfant de vent.

 

\- Qui sont ces hommes qui est cet enfant ?  
\- Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ?  
\- Ont-ils payé leur place ?  
\- Ils sont habillés comme des mendiants.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

 

) Personne ne nous arrêta alors que mon enfant me guidait sur la passerelle à hélices qui menait au navire. Je réalisai qu'il dévorait les questions qu'on se posait sur nous, et le souvenir de nous avoir vus, et toutes les mémoires qui nous concernaient, en permanence, à chacun de mos pas. Je cherchai dans son vif des signes de fatigue, mais il semblait rayonner plus à chaque instant, les joues plus rondes, le corps mieux nourri. Je ne sus pas lire non plus l'expression de son visage, mais un tremblement dans sa main me fit chercher au plus vite la solitude.

\- Mémoires de mépris, soupira-t-il.

\- Ignore-les ! m'exclamai-je. Il s'agit d'un double mensonge. D'abord, ils n'ont aucun droit de mépriser qui que ce soit. Ensuite, cela découle de notre tromperie. s'ils nous connaissaient pour ce que nous sommes, ils ne nous mépriseraient pas.

\- Ils aimeraient ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dus-je avouer. Ils nous craindraient.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ?

Je frissonnai. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais utiliser la première personne. C'était aussi la première fois que je devais me demander combien de temps je lui cacherais la vérité.

J'entendis les hélices du navire se mettre à tourner, irrégulièrement d'abord puis avec un mouvement de plus en plus ferme au fur et à mesure qu'elles saisissaient le vent.

\- Elle est morte, mentis-je par omission.

\- Mais mon autre père ?

\- Mort aussi, répondis-je, me sentant misérable.

\- Reste-t-il humains qui m'aiment ?

\- Pour l'instant, juste moi.

J'avais espoir de retrouver Aoi, Alme et Silamphre, de leur expliquer, pour que mon enfant puisse enfin obtenir la vie et la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était. J'avais confiance dans leur compassion et dans leur sagesse pour triompher de leur peur et de leur deuil d'Oroshi.

\- Puis-je manger tes mémoires d'amour ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non !

Je sursautai, je reculai même. L'idée de perdre mes souvenirs m'était odieuse. Les souvenirs de la Horde, les souvenirs de l'incroyable découverte que j'avais faite, les souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours à me réhabituer à une humanité distante et à comprendre que personne n'était plus proche de moi que mon enfant... L'amour que je lui portais était encore fragile, je le réalisai alors. S'il m'en prenait les souvenirs, parviendrais-je à l'aime à nouveau ? Se rendrait-il compte de l'ambiguïté de mes sentiments sur la mort d'Oroshi, me détesterait-il pour cela, se détesterait-il pour cela ? Un instant, je me rappelai qu'il était un chrone, qu'il avait tué ; un instant j'eus peur de lui, et je désirai encore moins qu'il connaisse les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

\- Peut-être un jour, lui répondis-je lâchement.

Il baissa la tête, attitude ô combien humaine, et l'effroi que j'avais eu de lui s'évapora. Mais il était fixé dans mes mémoires, et la seule façon de l'effacer était de le lui faire connaître.

* * *

La technologie Fréole avait encore progressé depuis ma rencontre avec l'Escadre Frêle, mais de nombreuses années restaient nécessaires à rejoindre l'Amont. Je les passai comme un fantôme, une ombre parmi des hommes que je sentais pourtant moins réels que moi. Nous étions inaperçus au milieu des fêtes, des banquets, des moments terribles aussi où tout le monde se barricadait dans les cales, sauf ceux qui naviguaient sous furvent. Je pouvais tout voir, jusqu'à l'intimité de chacun, et pourtant Barouf était ma seule compagnie.

Il s'humanisait, mais pas comme l'avait fait Caracole, selon moi. Sa taille et son âge, la couleur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de ses yeux, changeaient sans cesse, et même son sexe, selon les souvenirs qui l'avaient marqué récemment. Mon fils et ma fille à la fois, à deux pères et une mère... Parfois, il me faisait repenser à Caracole. Il avait été un homme en tous points, et un pincement de jalousie me prenait parfois quand je repensais à Oroshi, mais si sa nature était celle d'un chrone, comment et pourquoi avait-il pris cette voie ? S'il avait choisi d'être une femme, à quoi aurait-elle ressemblée ? L'image s'enfuyait devant moi, se métamorphosant autour d'un enchaînement complexe de sourires, mais j'étais certain que je l'aurais aimée.

De temps à autres Barouf redevenait boule de vent, au gré de sa fantaisie, apparemment sans effort, et se serrait plus fort dans mes bras, comme un choon épais peut le faire, jusqu'à mon coeur. C'est sous cette forme que s'exhalaient les glyphes de ses sentiments. Je pensais maintenant comprendre le sens de certains d'entre eux, mais qui pouvait m'en donner la compréhension ? J'hésitais même à essayer, tellement mes souvenirs de la Tour Fontaine étaient ceux d'une mort évitée de justesse.

Sa soif de savoir était plus intense encore que la mienne. Son enthousiasme sur la navigation était immense. Je craignais au début que ses appétits ne laissent les Fréoles incapables de nous guider, mais il n'absorbait pas les pénibles années d'apprentissage, seulement les souvenirs d'une journée ordinaire, d'une exploit presque quotidien. Il m'interrogeait aussi sans cesse sur ma vie. Parler de notre quête entière, me remémorer les morts et les disparus, était aussi doux qu'amer pour moi, me rappelant à la fois la raison de vivre que j'avais perdue et celle que j'avais trouvée. Souvent il m'interrompait pour une question, parfois profonde et faisant appel aux connaissances du vent les plus affinées qu'Oroshi m'avait léguées, parfois sur un détail comme la couleur d'un animal ou d'une feuille. Souvent, aussi, il cherchait à savoir mes sentiments, à tel point que je ne savais plus quand je plongeais dans ma propre intimité ou quand j'imaginais afin de le satisfaire.

 

@ Mon père Sov soutient que les suaves sourires d'Oroshi et de Caracole ne sauraient se traduire verbalement, non plus que leurs gestes de vent, leur altière présence ; je restais pourtant pendu à ses mots à m'en étouffer, les transformant en images imaginées, tentant de leur rendre réalité avec mon propre souffle qui est ma propre peau. J'accordais ma forme à la forme de ses mots, mais chaque fois ses yeux me disaient que je n'avais point retrouvé les secrets de leurs corps et de leurs visages, alors que sa voix hésitait à définir la différence, tremblante comme s'il espérait que j'y parvienne ou comme s'il le craignait.

 

) La relecture de mes carnets de contre fait réapparaître des souvenirs longtemps enfouis ; j'ai déclaré autrefois que la neuvième forme du vent était plus importante pour moi que l'origine ; que j'aurais pu mourir en sachant. Comme il arrive souvent, j'ai eu ce que je souhaitais au moment où je ne le souhaitais plus. J'avais été aveugle, croyant qu'il n'y aurait alors plus rien à connaître dans ce monde. Et pourtant, quand je parle à mon enfant, je réalise que j'avais tort ; quel vent est-il ? Parfois je crois qu'il est huitième forme pure. J'ai toujours pensé à des formes supplémentaires du vent comme une absurdité, mais maintenant, si on me parlait d'une dixième, j'écouterais.

Barouf grandissait imperceptiblement, son apparence toujours fluctuante. Je l'appelais de moins en moins par ce nom qu'il n'aimait pas. Je lui avais proposé tous les noms que nous avions imaginés autrefois avec, mais tous lui semblaient noms de bébés, pas d'adulte complet en formation. Il avait temporairement adopté Eolo - Eolia quand il prenait l'apparence d'une petite fille - mais il était ferme sur le fait que ce n'était pas son nom, qu'il rencontrerait un jour. Et moi je me rappelais Caracole né des mots, de sa capacité à les prononcer, et je comprenais une fraction de l'importance que cela avait pour mon enfant.

Lors d'un des multiples réembarquements dans un nouveau navire Fréole, plus de quatre années après notre départ d'Aberlaas je vis Nouchka parmi les femmes. Je tressaillis. Elle me sembla vieillie, pourtant, et ce n'était pas tant l'amour ou le désir pour elle qui m'animait que la nostalgie d'une époque révolue ; peut-être aussi ses yeux qui déchirèrent en moi un voile, me persuadèrent que j'étais dans mon monde. Où sinon quelqu'un aurait-il pu avoir des yeux si bleus ? Je ne l'approchai pas, je ne demandai pas à Eolia de lever la brume de secret qu'elle avait placé sur nous, mais mes yeux la suivirent.

 

@ Je sais, Sov la connaît, elle connaît Sov. Si elle connaissait Caracole et Oroshi, si elle savait... Sans prévenir Sov, je la laisse suivre de ses yeux bleus nos silhouettes secrètes. Sov ne doit pas craindre découverte, honte et châtiment, car je reprendrai ce souvenir, quand d'autres le suivront que je pourrai avoir enfin.

 

) Je n'ai pas ressenti de colère quand Eolo a rongé la vie d'Oroshi, juste de l'horreur et une immense tristesse. C'est donc notre première vraie dispute. Je la vois se tourner vers moi avec le visage parfait d'Oroshi, je sens mon coeur se serrer un instant ; puis je comprends d'où venait ce souvenir, je ressentis une sorte d'innocence perdue pour Eolia et pour moi, mon intimité profanée. Comment as-tu pu ? Sans tenter de se défendre, elle répond sur le même ton, n'aimais-tu pas mon père et ma mère ? Aimais-tu juste cette femme ? Encore maintenant, l'envie me taraude de savoir si Nouchka m'a aimé, mais le demander n'apporterait que la preuve de mon égoïsme. Ceci m'appartenait, nous appartenait ! Je ne comprends que maintenant comment tous les souvenirs qu'elle a absorbés étaient propriété de quelqu'un.

Eolia a appris le monde tel qu'il est avant d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il devait être ; et elle a plus de souvenirs d'étreintes, plus de souvenirs de vies que moi. Je l'ai toujours su, et pourtant, elle m'apparaît soudain différemment, plus ancienne que moi par les dizaines de milliers de jours de vies vécues, assimilées en un tourbillon qui les concentrait en une unique personne, infiniment plus vite que cela arrive en un humain.

 

@ Tu aimeras plus d'une personne dans ta vie, dit mon père Sov comme un reproche, quand il aurait pu le proclamer comme une prophétie. Une telle clarté devrait avoir pour loi d'être déployée devant les pâles étoiles. Solitaire, j'ignore qui aimer autre que Sov, mes autres parents morts.

Je prends son visage pour dire, est-ce que je te ressemble, il répond, oui, je le crois, mais cette apparence n'y change rien. Je lui pardonne. Il me pardonne. Si je ne l'aime pas, s'il ne m'aime pas, j'oublierai comment aimer quelqu'un, j'oublierai combien différent c'est de la mémoire de ceux qui aiment.

 

) Cette dispute nous fit beaucoup de mal et un peu de bien. Je souffrais plus de notre solitude à deux, mais cela me permit de mettre fin à une fusion qui avait mis en fuite le monde devant mes yeux. Je m'occupai de l'autour, qui nous accompagnait toujours, depuis la première fois depuis que nous n'avions plus besoin de sa nourriture. Quel âge avait-il, pensais-je ? Il était tout jeune quand nous étions partis, et il devrait sans doute être mort de vieillesse ; j'étais pourtant sûr sans raison qu'avec le vif de l'autoursier en lui il pouvait maintenant vivre aussi longtemps qu'un homme, que même avant ils avaient fait un pacte silencieux pour lier leurs vies.

Cela me fit réaliser que je n'étais plus un Hordier depuis trop longtemps. A vivre avec les Fréoles, j'étais loin d'être devenu l'un d'eux, mais j'avais perdu la tension de mes muscles et de mon courage. Qui étais-je quand je ne contrais pas ? A rencontrer Nouchka, mon coeur avait eu une réponse presque certaine à mes interrogations sur la forme du monde, et mon esprit avait cessé de chercher. La seule quête qui me restait était celle du néphèsh et des glyphes, et je l'avais négligée, par goût de la sécurité, par peur du changement, que nous quêtions si ardemment quand nous étions plongés dans la peur et le désespoir. Eolo aurait pu être, quoique différemment de Caracole, changement perpétuel et vivant, et maintenant, il venait de s'arracher à moi, et il était revenu, mais différent, autre, extérieur, mon montrant mon propre vide.

Je fus soulagé d'atteindre Alticcio. Notre navire n'allait pas plus loin, et nous descendîmes dans les quartiers des racleurs, même si les talents d'Eolo nous auraient permis d'aller vivre n'importe où. A une époque, j'aurais espionné les secrets des Hauts de ce monde, mais ils ne m'inspiraient maintenant que du dégoût. Ici pourtant, certains visages éveillaient des souvenirs aigus, mais peut-être faux, peut-être entremêlés dans ma propre spirale de souvenirs engloutissant tout pendant que les plus importants s'efforcent de s'accrocher comme je me suis accroché aux harpons d'Erg dans le siphon.

 

@ Laisse-les nous voir, me prie mon père Sov. Je suis heureux - je ne recherchais pas, débarquant, à rencontrer des humains, mais maintenant j'imagine que je pourrais les aimer. Leurs traits sont fiers et durs pareillement que la Horde de père.

 

) J'étais curieux, maintenant que j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la même Alticcio où j'étais passé : me reconnaîtrait-on ? J'eus vite une réponse. Des adolescents, encore enfants lors de notre dernier passage, murmuraient sur mes pas. Alors que la nouvelle s'envolait devant moi, je fus comblé de sourires et d'invites qui remplirent un vide de plus de cinq ans.

Je donnai des nouvelles de ceux qui étaient partis avec nous. Ils sont à Camp Bòban, dis-je. Ils vivent tous. Quand à moi, je répondis par la phrase que j'avais préparée, ni vraie vérité ni vrai mensonge. Certains d'entre nous ont renoncé à Norska, comme mon père l'a fait. D'autres ont continué jusqu'au bout.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Les vaisseaux Fréoles vont souvent jusqu'à Camp Bòban, me dit-on. Ils essaient de passer Norska avant vous. Je regrettai mon mensonge, qui m'empêchait de révéler que les Hordes seraient les premières en Extrême-Amont. Je fus surpris aussi : la situation avait-elle tant changé ? Ils veulent envoyer des gens y vivre, dirent-ils, dès qu'ils auront passé le glacier, ce qui ne tardera pas. On dit qu'entre Norska et l'Extrême-Amont, les terres sont bonnes. Comment le savaient-ils, pensais-je ? J'imaginai les nantis de ce monde vivant dans les terres riches et belles de l'Extrême-Amont, sans avoir fait le moindre effort, portés par des navires qu'ils possédaient sans les connaître, laissant tomber sur les Racleurs leurs ordres et leurs crachats du haut de la Falaise des Confins, et une colère rouge fleurit en moi. Ils n'y arriveraient pas, ils devraient affronter la neuvième forme, pensai-je. Elle les tuerait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à étouffer ma fureur.

 

@ L'enfant d'Oroshi, dit mon père Sov. Il m'avait demandé de demeurer garçon ou fille devant eux, et j'avais été Eolia. Je rayonnais. Ils me complimentaient, complimentaient Sov. J'aurais voulu voler les souvenirs de cette rencontre pour me voir enfin par leurs yeux, et j'aurais voulu les leur laisser pour toute leur vie. Je dansai ce soir. Je dansais comme le vent, dirent-ils, et pourtant ils ne savaient pas.

J'aurais voulu rester, j'aurais voulu un vide de vaisseaux pour Camp Bòban. Rien ne m'y manque, ma première danse n'est qu'ici et maintenant.

* * *

Un vaisseau Fréole, un de plus ! J'étais amère, au début, de voir des navires spécialement conçus essayer ce en quoi nous avions échoué, surtout avec la Horde qui n'était pas revenue, qui ne pouvait pas être déclarée perdue même si quelque chose en moi savait qu'elle l'était. Mais j'étais celle qui avait renoncé, alors que pouvais-je dire ? Petit à petit, mon irritation était devenue de la compassion à les voir essayer de nouvelles hélices, de nouvelles façons de fendre le vent, échouer encore et toujours, mourir parfois. Comme de nouvelles Hordes, affrontant le vent avec leurs esprits plutôt que leur ventre, n'en tirant pas même tant de gloire, car ils ne visaient que le succès. Pauvres Fréoles. Pauvres humains.

Ceux-là ne semblaient pas débarquer quelque modèle compliqué de barque à hélices, et j'en fus soulagée, pour eux, pour moi aussi. Une haute silhouette accompagnée d'un enfant attira mon attention. Ils n'étaient pas d'ici, mais je ne les avais pas vus descendre la passerelle, et ils ne suivaient pas les Fréoles.

Poussée par la curiosité, je m'approchais. Je ne savais par quel nom les interpeller, aussi je courus en cercle pour me placer en face d'eux, les accueillir, tâcher de savoir qui ils étaient.

\- Sov ?

 

) J'aurais pu contourner le camp, feindre de revenir par l'échancrure. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas mentir aux Hordiers, mes compagnons et les compagnons de mon père. Je l'ai décidé. Eolo les laissera nous voir, il ne prendra pas leurs souvenirs - du moins, j'ai tenté de l'en convaincre. Il trépigne à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres personnes qui ont réellement connu ses parents.

Mais je pensais avoir plus de temps pour me préparer à leurs visages et leurs voix. Déjà, Aoi est devant moi. Elle porte en elle le vif d'Alme, et j'éprouve à la fois le soulagement et le deuil. Ses cheveux sont blancs, son corps de plus en plus menu, mais sa peau ne semble pas se rider, fraîche comme une source ; et elle veut savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

J'ai prévu à l'avance d'autres conversations, mais pas celle-là, jamais celle-là, craignant des les imaginer vivants pour mieux tomber ensuite. Comment décrire l'Extrême-Amont en quelques mots ?

\- C'est l'enfant d'Oroshi, dis-je en premier, le prenant par la main. Eolo, voici Aoi Nan, notre sourcière.

Elle ne se baisse qu'à peine pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire, cherchant quelque chose sur ses traits, peut-être un souvenir de son amie d'enfance. Puis elle tourne son visage vers moi.

\- L'enfant d'Oroshi, et le tien ?

Ma petite goutte, qui me connaît encore trop bien après toutes ces années, qui sait lire les ambiguités et les silences.

\- Pas seulement ! répond Eolo avec fierté. Je suis l'enfant de Sov et de Caracole !

Elle reste interdite, et je me demande comment intervenir. Sa confusion m'est douloureuse, mais combien lourde est la vérité.

\- Caracole était un autochrone, dis-je finalement. Oroshi a voulu mélanger nos sangs en elle. C'était sa quête. Je n'ajoute pas qu'elle en est morte, pas devant Eolo, mais Aoi comprend.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait, soupire-t-elle. Elle est allée jusqu'au bout, mon Oroshi. Pauvre de toi.

J'affirme ne rien regretter, mais les mots sonnent creux à mon oreille. Elle m'interroge encore : d'où viens-je, par les vaisseaux Fréoles ? Mon père vient m'attendre tous les jours, à l'entrée de Norska.

\- Le monde est un cercle, dis-je. Je suis arrivé en Extrême-Amont, j'étais le dernier. Et j'étais au sommet de la Falaise des Confins. Je voulais te voir. Je voulais vous voir.

Mais elle reste abasourdie, la bouche ouverte, et je crains un instant que le monde ne soit plus un cercle, mais une spirale ; que nous soyons, malgré toutes les apparences, dans un monde subtilement différent, séparés par un voile qui nous empêche de vraiment nous comprendre quand nous parlons.

 

Je voulais vous voir, dit-il, et je dois lui avouer le destin de Silamphre, celui d'Alme - je le savais, dit-il, j'ai senti son vif en toi, et les larmes me montent aux prunelles. Mais il y a de la joie ici, il y a tant de joie ! Je l'emmène voir Yol, resté avec sa tante Fuchsia. Je l'emmène voir Steppe. Il s'humanise d'année en année. Un visage a poussé entre ses branches, et il parle, très lentement, si on s'arrête pour l'écouter. Yol est assis près de ses racines, comme souvent. Steppe agite ses branches contre le vent, pour l'amuser, comme il le fait pour le protéger parfois. L'oiseau de Sov - c'est celui de l'autoursier, je le reconnais maintenant - s'y pose doucement.

 

* C'est Sov, me dit maman. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Mais jamais personne ne m'a prévenu pour l'autre enfant. Il s'appelle Eolo, me dit-il. Ses yeux sont des fontaines noires. Je veux savoir ce qui y tourbillonne, je veux tout savoir sur lui. Maman ne se fâchera pas de nous voir partir ensemble. Elle veut rester seule avec ses amis. Je sais ces choses.

 

', Bien-ve-nue.

Pour changer il faut du temps. Pour changer le temps doit couler. Les arbres ont tout le temps. Il ne coule pas. Il est infini. Je crois parfois le voir passer dans les nouveaux mots, les nouvelles cabrioles de Yol. Sov qui revient est un changement. Un de plus. Je l'ai constaté. Je me sens un peu moins arbre. Mon temps s'écoule. Je me rappelle cela. Je dois me rappeler.

 

) La voix de Steppe était lente comme du bois qui grince, grave et douce, pourtant, à sa façon. Je l'avais vu entièrement arbre, et je ne pouvais imaginer sa métamorphose inverse due à autre chose qu'aux réserves d'amour infinies d'Aoi. Ah, je regrettais pour eux que cela n'ait pas suffi pour que Steppe enlace Aoi avec des bras plus doux.

Je m'étais entraîné avec Eolo à raconter mon histoire ; elle coula de mes lèvres avec le naturel d'une source, sauf la mort d'Oroshi, que je ne pouvais plus décrire. Entre mes lèvres, elle avait juste succombé à la neuvième forme, comme les autres, comme Horst et son double dont j'ignorais le sort. Ce fut Aoi qui suivit des yeux Eolo, qui jouait au loin, avec un regard qui n'eut qu'à chercher pour trouver le pardon.

 

Tous morts sauf Sov ; je l'ai su, bien sûr, en le voyant marcher seul vers moi, mais j'espérais encore. Un espoir absurde, basée sur l'idée de ne plus les voir jamais, et pourtant égoïste, car c'était à l'idée de leur vie que je me raccrochais. Mais la connaissance, qui m'avait blessée au début, apaiserait mes os, je le savais déjà, même si j'étais loin de le ressentir encore.

Le père de Sov ne nous avait pas encore rejoints. Ce moment était juste pour nous, les anciens de la 34e Horde, avec nos pertes et nos souvenirs, que nous évoquons à demi-mots, et nos espoirs, sur nos enfants, sur le futur, sur lesquels nous n'osons même pas mettre de paroles, juste des sourires tendres que nous comprenons.

 

@ Yol sait les noms des arbres, des fleurs et des fruits, des feuilles et des branches. Je les apprends, pas comme j'ai appris les navires et le monde et les craintes. J'écoute juste ses mots entrer dans mes mémoires à moi.

Je lui avoue ne pas être humain, prêt à reprendre cette vérité avec celle de son rejet, mais il sourit, et me rappelle que son père est à moitié un arbre. Sov m'avait souvent dit que ses amis m'acepteraient, mais comment le croire jusqu'à cette seconde ? Je ne le crois pas encore. Je veux être certain avant de prévoir encore des premières fois promises.

Une colchique, me dit-il, désignant une fleur violette. A cet instant je sais.

\- Colchique est mon nom, je dis. Col, Caracole. Chi, Oroshi. Colchique Strochnis.

\- Mais tu t'appelles Eolo, hein ? demande-t-il.

\- Juste un peu. Pour essayer.

D'un air de défi, Yol signale.

\- J'aime mon nom !

\- J'aime ton nom aussi.

\- Mais j'aime le colchiques aussi, dit-il. Même s'il ne faut pas les lécher, elles vous empoisonnent très doucement.

Je ris, et Yol rit aussi, en rayons, mais alors que l'après-midi se passe, je me demande si cette phrase m'empoisonne, très doucement.

 

* On rentre, et le papa de Sov est là. Le grand-papa de Colchique, comme Siphae est ma grand-maman. Il parle à son père du nom qu'il s'est choisi. Je suis content. Il ne se moquait pas de moi. Son père l'écoute. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer de nom. Heureusement que j'aime le mien.

Madame Matsukaze est là aussi. Elle pleure. Elle serre Colchique dans ses bras. Moi je suis content, parce qu'on me laisse jouer avec l'oiseau. Je n'écoute pas tout ce qu'ils disent. Sauf une fois, parce qu'on demande à Sov s'ils vont rester, et il répond oui, alors je suis content. Colchique sera là demain et le jour d'après et encore après.

 

\- Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir si les gens m'aiment, connaître comment, percevoir leurs pensées ! Je mérite les moments importants autant que mon père !

\- Penses-tu que les humains aient besoin de cela pour aimer ?

\- Non mais ils n'ont pas à dévorer l'amour des autres pour les autres, qui les nargue comme un fruit délicieux qu'on ne peut pas manger.

 

) Ce soir-là, je n'ai rien à répondre à mon enfant au bord de la bourrasque, qui semble plus grand maintenant, comme s'il me surplombait.

\- Je ne sais même pas si Yol m'aime bien ! dit-il avec désespoir.

\- Moi, je t'aime.

\- Apporte une preuve !

Je pense qu'il pourrait dévaster les souvenirs d'Aoi et de son enfants, ou les miens. Un instant, il est tentant de m'offrir en sacrifice, mais ce serait renoncer à lutter, ce serait abandonner ma nature de Hordier. Et puis, Oroshi m'a préparé pour ce moment. Caracole m'a préparé, Colchique m'a préparé, je me suis préparé. J'espère être inspiré.

Ma bouche s'ouvre ; alors que je conte, ma mémoire se double en glyphes, vole vers mon enfant, offre pour la première fois quelque chose qui sera partagé à sa soif d'amour en tourbillons.


End file.
